Heartbeat
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: The first thing you see, is a heartbeat. The first thing you feel, is your heart beating. And the first thing you notice, is that you're falling in love. All over again. Oneshot. Elason. KMG-setting.


**Heartbeat**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: The first thing you see, is a heartbeat. The first thing you feel, is your heart beating. And the first thing you notice, is that you're falling in love. All over again. Oneshot. Elason. KMG-setting. **

"All right Ela, I want you to relax."

The young woman did as told, squirming a little as the ultrasound monitor gently moved the cool gel around on her stomach. She looked up, locking eyes with her husband. He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead, as a small smile formed on her own face. She was only four weeks, but the idea of seeing her child excited her.

After a few minutes, an image appeared on the screen, and the expectant mother searched frantically.

"I don't see anything."

She turned to the doctor.

"Maybe I'm not--"

"No, you're pregnant. And the baby's in there, you just can't see it."

The doctor watched the expectant parents share confused glances. She turned to the monitor, pointing.

"See?"

"I don't--"

"Ela, honey," Dr. Hanson chuckled softly. She loved dealing with first-time parents. They were always so much fun to deal with, plus, she got to be exceedingly good friends with them by the time the baby arrived. "the first thing you see on the monitor is the heartbeat. You see that before you _ever _see the baby."

The young woman nodded, accepting what the doctor had told her. Then, she looked back at the screen.

"So... where's the heartbeat?"

Dr. Hanson moved the ultrasound monitor around again, before stopping.

"Right there."

Ela looked closely, finally seeing a small pulsing appear on the screen.

Seeing that tiny, little heartbeat brought tears to her eyes. That was going to be their baby. Slowly, she reached up, and her husband slipped his hand in hers and squeezed. Then, she looked back at him.

"That's our baby. That's... that's our baby's heartbeat."

"I know love." Tears slid down his cheeks, and he kissed her knuckles.

* * *

Later that night, Ela lay in bed, looking at the ultrasound photograph.

Faintly, she could make out the heartbeat, and slowly, she rested her hands over her womb. If she concentrated- _really hard_- she could feel the heartbeat of her baby pulsing beneath her fingers. She closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Finally, after several minutes, a smile broke out on her face.

There it was.

Her heartbeat.

"Her heartbreat."

"What?"

Ela's eyes snapped open, and she looked up, to see her husband coming to his side of their bed and climbing in. A blush crept over her cheeks, as she realized that she's spoken aloud.

"The heartbeat. Our baby's heartbeat."

"What about it?" He asked, laying next to her.

"I felt it." Gently, he reached up, wiping a tear off her cheek. "I felt our baby." Then, she took his hand, and laid it on her womb. "Close your eyes. Concentrate."

He did as told.

"I feel a little ridiculous, Ela."

"That's okay. So do I. Just keep concentrating."

After several minutes, a small smile came over his face.

"Her heartbeat."

Their eyes snapped open, and he blushed.

"You want a girl too?" She asked. He nodded gently.

"Yes."

After a moment, Ela cupped his cheek, before capturing his lips in hers. Then, she pulled away, letting him kiss her neck. Slowly, his lips moved down her body, before going past her navel. He'd unbuttoned the shirt she'd taken from his dresser drawer, and now, gently pushed the shirt off her. Her eyes closed as he kissed her navel, and gently, her hands began to run through his hair, as he rested his ear against her womb.

"There it is."

A smile graced her lips.

"That's what I said." Soon, they lay curled in each others' arms, their hands resting on her womb. After a moment, he noticed the book laying open on the bed beside her. Sitting up, he picked it up, and read the title.

_Pregnancy and Your Growing Child_

"It's one of Dee's books. She lent it to me. It's talks about what's going on during your pregnancy and what's going on with the baby." She said. He nodded, and returned to the page the book had been open to.

_The First Thing You See: Your Baby's Heartbeat_

His eyes scanned the page, before stopping on something written in the margin. He turned it slightly, and read it silently, finally recognizing Dee's beautiful, slanted cursive.

_The first thing you see, is a heartbeat. The first thing you feel, is your heart beating. And the first thing you notice, is that you're falling in love. All over again._

A smile came to his face.

"What? What is it?" Ela looked over his shoulder, trying to read Dee's small scroll.

"The first thing you see, is a heartbeat. The first thing you feel, is _your_ heart beating. And the first thing you notice, is that you're falling in love. All over again."

She listened as he read it aloud. Then, she met his eyes, and shared his smile.

"It's true." He nodded, and kissed her.

Seven months later, Ela and Jason would welcome a healthy baby girl into their family. As Ela cradled her newborn daughter in her arms after the birth, the words Dee had written into the margin of the book- that she and Jason had found- came floating back to her. Of course, they'd been written sixteen years earlier, about another baby girl, a girl that was now grown up. But as she looked down at the baby in her arms, Ela realized that they were still true, no matter how long ago they were written.

_"The first thing you see, is a heartbeat. The first thing you feel, is your heart beating. And the first thing you notice, is that you're falling in love. All over again."_


End file.
